Makoto Naegi: Prosecuting Attorney
by DaughterofDemeter123
Summary: It has come to my attention that Dangan Ronpa fanfics are awfully hard to come by. This is a prompt, a nice, long, detailed prompt all about an exciting crossover. If you are interested, please PM me. If you have any questions, leave them in the reviews and I will get back to you.


Makoto Naegi: Prosecuting Attorney

Okay, so the world is actually fine and certain events never took place (interviews and SDR2) but the dead remain dead and the survivors are P much traumatized for the rest of their lives. Also, attempts were made to free the students after the TV broadcast but failed due to machine guns. The police kept entire incident on the down-low, not letting the general public know it was anything more than an elaborate prank and that the students were killed in a bus accident. Students all get on with their lives, (aside from Fukawa and Syo who are sent to an asylum for life) reuniting with family and friends. Of course, not one of them is really the same again. All of them grow up, staying in touch (aside from Togami, who is still a jerk forever). Naegi becomes a prosecutor because he doesn't think he's really good at anything else and Kirigiri becomes a PI. Asahina continues with competitive swimming, and works at a doughnut store in spare time. Hagakure is still an idiot.

One day Naegi is assigned to a case and it seems that the defendant (a Hope's peak graduate) was once SHL despair, which drives him to be extra extra super determined to get guilty verdict. (He got that wrong! The defendant, while suspicious, did not take the despair sisters up on their offer of joining them). Also he is innocent.

Phoenix Wright is (of course) the defense attorney. Not sure of time frame.

Case details: The victim's body was discovered on the balcony of the defendant's penthouse apartment by the maid (Melanie Arkey) at 3:15 PM. Phone records show that the Defendant called the Victim at 1:00 PM. Neighbor (Stu Pigeon) witnessed the Victim walking into the elevator at 1:30 PM, and later seeing the Defendant exiting the building alone.

Victim: Perry Golden (38, male)  
Mamoru's therapist. Known for being very rude to patients.

Suspect: Mamoru Hitoshi (27, male)  
Formally a Super Highschool Level Historian. Once dated the deceased  
famous model Junko Enoshima, seems to be obsessed with her.

Prosecuter: Naegi Makoto (25, male)  
A likable young man who would probably be happier as a defense  
attorney. Constantly troubled by memories of past trauma.

Witnesses

1: Miss Melanie Arkey (40, female)  
First upon the scene of the crime. The defendant's maid, who has  
a smoking habit.

(testimony sample: Mr. Hitoshi's home was our last job on the day of the murder. I went into the apartment while my coworkers got us some coffee. I smelled the blood right away and hurried over to the balcony! There, I saw a dead man with a wonky neck! Of course I called the cops right away, and that's that!)

2: Stu pigeon (54, male)  
The defendant's neighbor. Tattles on everything.

3: Grey Hunter (26, male)  
Testifies to seeing two people standing on the roof near the time  
of death. Dropped out of Hope's Peak.

Evidence List

Exhibit A: Attorney's badge

Exhibit B: Perry's Autopsy Report  
Time of death: 4/3 between 2:00 and 2:30 Cause: Broken neck from falling from the roof. Did not die immediately.

Exhibit C: Loaded gun  
Found in Hitoshi's refrigerator.

Exhibit D: Rumpled photograph  
A photograph of Junko Enoshima. Found on the balcony, near where the body was.

Exhibit E: Scrapbook  
Full of pictures from Mamoru's carefree high school days. The word despair is written on almost every page.

Exhibit F: Police Report of the Hope's Peak incident  
Received from Naegi during recess. Most of the pages are missing. Goes into detail about SHL Despair and Junko Enoshima.

Exhibit G: Psych Evaluation  
Received from Mamoru. Contains details about his sessions with Dr. Golden.

Exhibit H: Blueprints  
Dropped by Grey. The blueprints to what looks like a robotic bear.

What really happened: Mamoru called his therapist to his apartment, planning to kill himself (evidence: Loaded Gun). He lost his nerve once the doctor arrived, however, and ran from the building. The doctor waited for him to return on the roof. Grey Hunter went to the roof as well, and after a struggle (evidence: Rumpled Photograaph) he pushes Golden off onto the balcony and to his death. He then leaves the building.

Notes: Grey Hunter is a follower of SHL Despair, and worships Junko like a goddess. Toward the end of the trial he taunts Naegi about how the school life of mutual killing will never truly be over. Naegi does't let Phoenix know the whole story of his past, because he doesn't know him that well and also because it leaves room for a sequel. Melanie is a very unreliable witness. Stu will constantly tattle about little things like nose picking or littering.


End file.
